A method for operating a mobile wireless network is described in German Published Patent Application No. 199 44 334 in which data is assembled into at least one unit, particularly a packet data unit, by a first convergence protocol layer before transmission to a second convergence protocol layer, particularly on the same protocol level, with the data being supplied to the first convergence protocol layer by a user in a network layer.